Transformation Mobius
by Marshall Lee the Vamp King
Summary: Hii Riolu here writing my very own fanfiction from Marshall's big book o' ideas. When James and his friends take a whose who quiz on sonic. will they get more than they hoped. one-shot and very long


Hiiiii Riolu here, Marshall isn't here now so I'll be telling a story from Marshall's big book o' ideas. It is called Transformation Mobius. He says it is based off his alter ego, who lives in a different universe, and his friends who all play Sonic the Hedgehog. The story notes say… well actually I put this in a full blown fanfic, YAY. Oh, and this will be a one shot a long one.

(Play star wars theme music)

A not so long time ago

In a different universe

(Stop music)

A boy named James lived he was slightly short and a bit pudgy with blonde hair and glasses. He had three friends: Damante, Robert or the Banana Lord, and Tiharri or Black dynamite. Damante and Tiharri were black, Damante wore a Mario hoodie and Black Dynamite wore a black Sean John jacket. Robert was white like James, but he was tall and thin with brown hair. All four of them were in Spanish class together and they all like Sonic.

But, Mobius was in trouble in the sonic games. Eggman had destroyed Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles. He was now on the move for Tails. The fox had heard of the disaster happening so he had to trace four beings to replace them. He said "Hurry up you stupid computer, Egg head could be here any moment." All was lost he thought when a message popped up. "Similar life forms found". Tails quickly shouted "Computer send them transformation quiz." The computer message popped up "Quiz sent."

"Hello fox" a bone chilling voice said calmly. Tails gulped as Eggman pulled out a gigantic ray gun. He tried to run but Eggman pulled the trigger. A bright red beam shot out and hit the yellow two tailed fox. All that was left was a black smudge with a pair of shoes on it. Eggman picked up the shoes and walked away. Not knowing that Tails was going to send in the team version 2.0.

Back to James, he had gone to Spanish with four pieces of paper with a quiz on them. He Said "Guys I have a quiz I found in my email from Sega."

"Sega, cool" said Robert as he was rewiring a DS so it could transfer games to the Wii or vice versa. He is a genius.

"Eh, awesome" said Damante crossing his arms, acting cool as usual.

"Right on" Said Tiharri, as usual he was hyperactive."Oh," He continued "Can I borrow your rare green crystal necklace for an old science teacher teaching geology?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, you cannot" He said. He was really protective over that necklace. "Let's just take this quiz" he finished handing them a test. Each test had one question:

Which would you rather?

Collect rocks to take and save your world

Be a super genius who can defuse a bomb in a matter of seconds

Be an awesome character who wears black and red

Protect an important jewel from thieves and bandits

Tiharri chose A.

Robert chose B.

Damante chose C.

James chose D.

Robert said "That's a test?"

"Let's see the results J-man" Tiharri exclaimed.

"Ok" James said. He took out a fifth piece of paper. It had results on it. "Let's see," he said "If you chose A. you are Sonic."

"Yeah-yo" Said Black Dynamite.

"If you chose B. you are Tails."

"Coooool" the Banana Lord muttered.

"C. is Shadow"

"Nice" responded cool-guy Damante.

"And, D. is Knuckles. Sweet!" As James said that all four of them got shocked like five people walked across a wool carpet with their socks and touch each of them.

"That was weird, oh well, after this we leave school for fall break." Robert said. A Few minutes later the bell rang, they all left, and played sonic co-op from their houses. But that night their hair went wild.

The next morning they all got out of bed and raced to a tree house they built in the woods. They all live on the same street so they could easily get there. When they met up they all gasped at each other's hair. Tiharri said noticing that his friends hair was stick up in a clump "Dang, Robert that is a bad cow lick."

"If you think that's bad look at Damante. Yesterday his hair was short, now it's long and spiked backwards." Robert commented on Damante's hair.

"Well James' is long spikes that go down." Damante said.

"Look at; Tiharri's his looks like yours, Damante." James said holding up a hand. He then looked at and noticed the knuckles on his index and little fingers were swollen. "This looks bad"

The others were looking at him while his head was down, but he looked different when he looked up. Robert asked "James did your eyes just get bigger?"

"What do you mean?" he said looking at his friend oblivious to the fact that his eyes were growing fast. When his friends stepped back he looked in a puddle at his feet. His face seemed normal except for the fact that his eyes were so big they were fused together. He looked back at them through his glasses. But they were so blurry he had to take them off to refrain from getting dizzy. He shouted "Oh my god, what's happening to me?"

He was freaking out when Tiharri said "Has your hair always been red tinted?"

"No it hasn't, I'M FREAKING OUT."

"Well, then should I mention your irises are purple?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Don't worry…"

"I'm not screaming for me I'm screaming about you"

"Why"

"Your eyes are like mine and their green, and blue is your new hair color."

"WHAT"

"Both of you calm down" Damante said.

"Oh, yeah well your hair has red stripes, and your eyes are red, not to mention fused like ours"

"What" He sounded angrier than freaked out.

"What about me" said Robert?

"Oh your eyes are just bigger and blue, and your hair is yellow."

"Huh, cool I guess."

"Okay let's all get in the tree house before someone comes." said James. They climbed up the ladder. When they climbed in they saw four pairs of shoes and gloves. Each had a paper that said their name. Also there was a piece that said "put these on."

James found his; the shoes were red with a yellow strip, a green collar on the opening, and metal studs on top of the body. He pulled them on and his foot grew inside of them while his leg grew thinner and the red sweatpants he was wearing turned into fur. Then he felt his crystal necklace grow heavier, but he ignored it. Next he grabbed the gloves with spikes on the knuckles and pulled them on. Then the transformation completed, his tail grew, a white crest appeared on his red parka before turning into fur, His face sprouted red fur everywhere but his mouth where it swelled, his nose turned black and pointy, and finally his necklace grew until it snapped and a glowing green crystal dropped from the place it used to be. His friends stared in awe as he turned from James over-protector of his green crystal to Knuckles the Echidna over-protector of the green Chaos Emerald.

Tiharri shouted "Me next" He ran up and pulled on his Red shoes with white stripes and a yellow buckle. His blue clothes turned to fur and his stomach fur turned tan, then he pulled on the normal gloves, and a tail grew and his faced turned blue while growing a snout like James…er…Knuckles. Once it was over he spun his legs and said "You're too slow!"

They didn't stay to watch Damante and Robert transform, because they jumped out and were showing off their spin attacks. Damante pulled on weird looking shoes, they where red yellow, and white, then the gloves with red and yellow rings on the opening, and he sprouted a tail, he grew black fur with some white on the chest, and became the moody but awesome Shadow the hedgehog. Before joining his to other friend below he said "All hail shadow." Then he jumped out the hole to watch James dig a hole with his Knuckles.

Robert pulled on the red and white shoes and the gloves, He turned yellow with a white stomach, sprouted two bushy fox tails, and became the weird but smart Tails the fox. He then joined the rest of the gang.

"Wow Jam…I mean knuckles can dig very far." Said Sonic.

"True that, brother" Said Shadow.

Knucks was digging really far when a purple portal swallowed him. After a few minutes of not coming back the gang decided to jump in and search for him. They all slid down the hole and went through the purple portal into a laboratory. They noticed a big computer with one icon on it so Tails went over and clicked on it. A video of Tails came up. He said "Dear new Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and me, you have been selected to become new forms of us so you can take down Eggman. But, you must train before you do. So hop to it.

(Play Training montage music)

Sonic rolling and smashing a dummy

Shadow powering up using Chaos Emeralds and destroying a dummy

Knuckles digging under the dummy and jumping up with such force he knocks it into orbit

Tails coptering over the dummy and coming down in a punch bash the dummy inside out

All four of these attack happening at once

(End of training)

"Ok we've finished training but now to get to Eggman we have to beat countless enemies and bosses to get there." Sonic said.

"Or I could do this" Knuckles said taking the emeralds from Shadow and using them. He turned pink and went down in the ground digging at such speed Sonic could barely keep up. In a matter of minutes they popped up in front of Eggman's lair. Knuckles had powered down and they rushed in. Eggman Looked surprised when the team came in.

He said "What I thought I destroyed all of you."

"We're full of surprises Egg head." Sonic yelled

"Then let's battle."

(Play Eggman Battle music)

"Alright everyone power-up" he said tossing them the emeralds "Then on my mark we all do our most damaging attack ever. 3…2…1…GOOOOOO" Then they all did the move they did in their training montage. Sonic rolled him and he was an egg-cake. Then Shadow flew around hitting him every time and he was halfway out of hp. Tails then Coptered up and came down in a critical punch. He had ¾ of hp left. Then Knuckles came up out of the ground and shot him into space. Before he was gone he said "I'll be back you hedgehogs, fox, and Echidna I'll be BAAAAAAACK!"

"Best attack ever" Knuckles said. Everyone but Tails agreed. Instead he walked over to Eggman's throne and picked up a pair of shoes that Belonged to the original Tails. Inside was a flash drive labeled take to lab after defeating Eggman. Using the tunnel they quickly got back to Tails' lab. They plugged the flash drive in and opened a video. On it Tails said "Good job you defeated Eggman. Now you can return to your world to revert back to normal but if you ever want to anthro up put on the shoes you're wearing. To return to your world hit the ESC button on the keyboard." Tails pushed the button and they all woke up in their rooms. At the same time they left the world. James was in his bed when he looked at his hands they were still gloved and he was still Knuckles.

Then he heard his mom say "James is that you. I didn't hear you come in?"

"Oh uh well I did." He said in his deeper Echidna voice.

"James do you have a cold? I'm coming up to check on you."

"Uh-oh" he said. "How do go normal again? Oh, yeah take the shoes off." He tugged and tugged until his foot started to shrink. He pulled the other one off and threw them under the bed. Then his mom came in.

She said "Are you alright?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine."

"Ok then" She said as she walked out closing the door.

At School after fall break the quartet met up and talked about their new abilities, when they saw a bully picking on a kid. James looked at Tiharri and said "Do you have your shoes by any chance?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking."

"Yep"

"Good" He said and he walked off to a closet and put on his shoes. He then ran out stopped in front of the bully alone in the hallway punched the bully in the gut and yelled "YOUR TO SLOW!" and ran off without a trace He soon met up and told them "Ha, they're going to send him to the hospital when he says a giant blue hedgehog punched him in the stomach."

"Oh, man that is funny." Robert said.

And they all walked off laughing.

END

Wow Marshall has the weirdest ideas doesn't he? Oh, and I have to say I don't own any sonic characters just the people in the normal world. Well thanks for reading and…

Riolu what are you doing on my computer.

Oh Marshall well uh R-n-R folk bye.

Riolu get back here I've told you not to mess with my computer uh Bye folks (click).


End file.
